


cheesecake is more important than saving bruce from the timestream

by impravidus



Series: holy time loop, batman! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Battle for the Cowl, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Sudden Relationship, Time Loop, i'm so sad this isn't an actual tag because it was my favorite trope when i was in mlb, that is so unfortunate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Dick pushes open the door and freezes to see Jason, body bruised and littered with still healing wounds, with his arms wrapped around Tim from behind, kissing his neck gently. Tim, who issittingthere,lettinghimself be kissed by the man who tried to kill them all just the night before, is completely unfazed by the fact that he should bebedriddenand also that Jason tried tomurderhim less than 24 hours ago andalso oh God they’re kissing now and that’d definitely tongue what is going on?!Tim and Jason were trapped in a time loop together for a year and are "suddenly" in a relationship the day after Jason went on his Batman murder spree.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: holy time loop, batman! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178129
Comments: 52
Kudos: 367





	cheesecake is more important than saving bruce from the timestream

Dick’s heart shatters as he hovers over his little brothers’ cots.

How could it have gotten this far? How could he let this happen?

Jason on a ravenous, raging rampage while parading in the Batman suit now gone to who knows where. Damian, shot and nearly bleeding out, too frail and fragile. And Tim, beaten, bloodied and impaled, crushed beneath collapsed rubble.

What are they going to do? How are they going to recover?

Dick heart sinks as he stares at the Batman suit on its stand, the role that he needs to take over.

He doesn’t know how to fix this. He doesn’t know what he’s gonna do.

.-~*~-.

When Dick awakes the next morning, Tim is gone.

Of  _ course _ the first thing he does is panic. It’s a little hard not to when everything has been hitting the fan recently and there’s a murderous Jason hellbent on vengeance on the loose.

Dick tries to find signs of struggle, but he finds none which is almost more concerning.

He rushes upstairs to the manor and freezes when he hears laughing.

“C’mon sweetheart, you can’t honestly tell me you’re sick of my cooking,” a voice that sounds suspiciously like Jason says. But it can’t be Jason. It’s light and bubbly, happy and free in a way that Dick hasn’t heard since he’s come back.

“Well so~rry if I’m a little sick of the same omelette after having it a bajillion times,” a voice that sounds like Tim replies, snarky and not indicating of being in any danger.

“Well it’s not my fault that the contents of the fridge don’t change,” the voice that sounds like Jason says, teasing with mock frustration.

“We need something  _ good! _ The loop is over! We need to celebrate! Not have the same omelette we’ve had for breakfast at least two dozen times this month.”

“Fine,” the Jason voice says, a smile evident in their tone. “What would you like?”

“Well, we can’t go out,” the voice that sounds like Tim says playfully. “Obviously.”

“Of course.”

“But, we could whip out the leftover cheesecake from the freezer? We haven’t had that one in  _ forever.” _

The Jason voice laughs and it’s just like Dick remembers it, though dark and richer now that his voice has dropped to a baritone. “Cheesecake for breakfast, lovebug?”

“Yes  _ please.” _

There’s shuffling on the other side of the door, carefree humming as the person behind the door rummages around the kitchen.

“You know it’s gotta thaw,” the Jason voice says, low and suggestive. "It'll take at least half an hour."

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

His curiosity burning with a need to be satiated, Dick pushes open the door and freezes to see Jason, body bruised and littered with still healing wounds, with his arms wrapped around Tim from behind, kissing his neck gently. Tim, who is _sitting_ there, _letting_ himself be kissed by the man who tried to kill them all just the night before, is completely unfazed by the fact that he should be _bedridden_ and also that Jason tried to _murder_ him less than 24 hours ago and _also_ _oh God they’re kissing now and that’d definitely tongue what is going on?!_

“Hey Dick,” Tim says when they finally pull away with an unbothered grin. “Sleep well?”

“Uh,” Dick replies unintelligibly. “Huh?”

Jason smiles at him, a toothy and bright beam that almost distracts Dick from his swollen features. “We’re thawing some cheesecake for breakfast. You want some?”

“Uh… sure?”

Jason just nods, head still resting on Tim’s shoulder. “Awesome.” Jason pulls himself away from Tim and takes a seat next to him, intertwining his fingers with his and giving him a soft, smitten glance.

Dick opens his mouth and closes it again. It opens again while he gapes in pure confusion. “I’m confused.”

“Oh!” Tim exclaims. “Right. Time loop.”

“Time loop?” Dick repeats.

Jason waves his hand. “It was a whole thing.”

“Uh, how long?” Dick asks.

“A year exactly,” Tim replies. “Think we had to learn a lesson or something. Grow. Fix things. Make sure we don’t all fall apart. All that fun stuffs.”

“And…”

“Do you want the part where we run through all the little details that prove to you that it’s real or are you just gonna roll with it?” Jason asks.

“I think I’m gonna roll with it,” Dick says slowly.

Jason nods. “Cool. ‘Cause that gets old fast.”

“Wait,” Dick says, “so, it’s been a year and now you guys are—”

“Yup!” Tim chirps. “When you’re stuck in a repeating day with only one other person, you learn to tolerate each other to keep your sanity.”

“I think you guys are doing a lot more than tolerating,” Dick points out.

“Jason!” Tim says excitedly. “We only have to sit through Dick’s pseudo-incest lecture one more time!”

Jason gives sarcastic jazz hands and breaks into a fit of laughter.

“It’s not, by the way,” Tim says. “Even though we technically have the same father slash mentor figure, we never experienced being siblings. By the time I came around, Jason was dead or estranged from the family, so really, we  _ are your  _ siblings but we aren’t siblings.”

“We’ve had time to think about this,” Jason pitches in.

“I can tell,” Dick says flatly, his mind still not totally booted up to comprehend what’s going on. “So you two, you’re… happy?”

Tim gives a look so tender and heartfelt that Dick feels like he’s imposing in a too private moment. “Yeah. We are.”

Jason pulls Tim’s hand up and kisses his knuckles.

Yeah. Dick isn’t gonna get used to this.

“So,” Dick says, clearing his throat. “A year. You two really got together and… like _this_ in just a year?”

“Well, at first, we mostly just spent a while brooding, because we didn’t know we weren’t the only ones in the loop and we just tried to figure out what happened. Then it was a while where Jason was trying to kill me. Obviously it just reset after the next loop, so I let him get it out. Then once we were past the point where Jason was actively trying to unalive me, we realized that we would have to work together to get out of the loop. Then Jason figured out I wasn’t that bad and we had a few heart to hearts, and uh, yeah.”

Dick just stares at them, gobsmacked. “...right.”

Tim leans into Jason’s side and rests his head on his shoulder. “Oh, by the way, Bruce is alive.”

His brain has screeched into a full break. “What?” Dick gasps.

“Lost in the time stream and stuff,” Tim says nonchalantly. “Totally not asterous. Super annoying to figure out when I lost all of my data between loops.”

“I— he—  _ huh?” _

“Yeah, we can retrieve him if you want?” Tim says casually. “Time loop stuff was weird so saving Bruce actually got reset in the loop. You’d think double time travel would cancel each other out but it doesn’t.”

“Of course I want to bring Bruce back!” Dick exclaims.

Tim gives him finger guns. “Cool. We can do that. After cheesecake.”

Dick blinks. “What?”

“There’s no rush. Bruce’s fine. He can wait an extra couple hours,” Jason says with a shrug.

Dick just gawks at them.

Tim tilts his head to face Jason. “You think we can microwave it?”

Jason smirks. “I think I can figure it out.”

“Guys. Wait. We need to get Bruce back,” Dick insists frantically.

Tim waves his hand. “I am currently in  _ a lot  _ of pain," Tim glares at Jason when he starts to interject, "no, don't be sorry, it's okay, honey, we've been over this, that was basically forever ago," he turns back to Dick, "and I’m only running on one cup of coffee, and setting it all up takes  _ so much physical effort, _ so I’m just gonna relax a little longer and we’ll get to it, okay? Jason’s gonna microwave the cheesecake. We’ll be ready when we’re ready.”

Jason gets up and presses a kiss to Tim’s forehead. “Sorry, Dickhead, but cheesecakes takes precedence over Bruce.” 

Dick is completely speechless by their blasé.

“So,” Tim finally says, cocking an eyebrow. “You staying for cheesecake?”

**Author's Note:**

> i highkey really want to write a whole fic for this so like,,,, maybe i will. keep your eyes out for something more.
> 
> if you want to chat, my tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
